Yami no Hikari
by Calpa
Summary: Naruto dan yang lainnya harus menyelamatkanAkatsuki dari Madara. sementara itu, anak buah Madara sudah mulai beraksi... apakah Naruto dapat menyelamatkan mereka?/OOC,typo bersebaran,not yaoi


Chp 1 :

**Konoha…**

Sang mentari muncul di balik gunung Hokage, menampakkan dirinya yang terang nan indah. Di pinggir jalan, terdapat sebuah rumah kecil dan sederhana. Di sana tinggal seorang pemuda yatim piatu yang hanya di rawat oleh sensei serta hokage sendiri. Pemuda dengan rambut kuning dan mata _blue sapphire _ini memang telah di tinggal kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil.

Tepatnya saat 17 tahun yang lalu…

Yaitu saat Kyuubi disegel di tubuhnya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yami no Hikari**

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Humor**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo, OC, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**07.58 am, at Konoha High School..**

Seorang pemuda tampak lari tergesah-gesah. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat, nafasnya juga tersenggal-senggal, tak lupa dengan rambut kuningnya yang juga mengeluarkan keringat. ia pun berlari lebih cepat saat jam yang bertengger di tangannya menunjukan pukul 08.00 Am.

Pemuda tadi pun berhenti disebuah pagar yang besar dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda tadi melirik kearah jam tangan hitamnya. "Aku terlambat_** –ttebayo!**_" ujarnya seraya menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dalam hati, Ia berdoa supaya nenek-nenek muda berambut pirang itu, tidak melihatnya kali ini.

"Terlambat lagi nee… .TO"

Namun sepertinya kali ini kami-sama belum mengabulkan doanya, buktinya sekarang tepat dibelakangnya ada sebuah aura gelap nan mencekam keluar dari badan wanita tua berambut pirang itu aka Tsunade.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah dan badan gemetar, Naruto pun menoleh kebelakangan dan menampilkan cegiran khasnya. "Heheheh…. O-ohayou Tsu-Tsunade-baa… i-ini hari yang cerah ya…"

"NARUTO! KE KANTORKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"HUWAAAAA!"

Dan sekarang, kita hanya dapat mendoakan Naruto agar dia selamat tanpa kekurang satu bagian badan pun.

* * *

><p><strong>Teng… Tong… Teng… Tong…<strong>

Saat yang paling dinanti-nanti waktu jam pelajaran berlangsung pun datang. Siswa berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelasnya, hanya untuk men-_**refresh **_otak yang telah digunakan untuk belajar tadi.

Tak jauh dari sana, segerombol pemuda tengah duduk, dan bercanda gurau disanana.

"**Itadakimasu!**"

Slurp…

Slurp…

Nyam…

Slurp…

Ahh~…

"Ya ampun Naruto, ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau makan Ramen jumbo! Apa masih kurang!" ujar pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya. Sedari tadi, ia hanya _**sweatdrop **_melihat Naruto yang kini telah mengabiskan 3 Ramen jumbo, ingat! **JUMBO!** Kiba hanya bisa menelan ludah, ketika melihat rakus dan lahapnya Naruto makan.

"Havisma, avu lavaf sovafi favi fasi (**Habisnya, aku lapar sekali dari tadi**)" ujar Naruto dengan mulut penuh dengang ramen. Kiba yang berada didepan Naruto pun terciprat Ramen. Wajarlah kalau Naruto makan sebanyak itu. Tadi, saat ia berangkat sekolah ia lupa sarapan karna terlambat. Lalu karena terlambat, ia dihukum oleh Tsunade dari berlari keliling lapangan, sampai menyapu koridor depan.

"Iya sih… laper sih laper, tapi gak usah kasih hujan lokal juga kali!" protes Kiba yang menunjukan mukanya yang terkena kuah dan mi ramen itu sendiri. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya, yang kata Hinata itu tampan.

Sementara itu di tempat lain juga, segerombol siswa juga tengah makan. Namun kali ini makannya lebih sadis dari pada Naruto tadi. Bahkan sampai ada yang menelan sendok dan garpu, berikut piringnya.

"Ya ampun Zetsu, dapatkah kau makan dengan pelan dan santai? Lihat! Sendok, garpu, bahkan piring pun kau makan!" ujar seorang pemuda dengan dua keriput yang bertengger dengan kalemnya di wajahnya. Menambahkan kesan tua pada pemuda itu aka Itachi.

"Mhmmm? Mmmh mmnyam… mmmm" jawab Zetsu dengan mulut penuh. Jadilah Kisame yang berada didepan Zetsu terciprat makanan yang berada di dalam mulut Zetsu itu tadi.

Kisame yang 'diberi makanan' oleh Zetsu, langsung meraba mukannya yang hancur itu. "Muka gueee!"

"Woy cepet napa? Gak denger apa tadi udah bel masuk!?" teriak pemuda, berambut orange dan ber-_**pearching**_ dengan wajah sangarnya. Oh ayolah siapa yang mau telat, saat pelajaran selanjutnya adalah guru ter-Killer?

Dengan beringas, mereka pun menghabiskan sisa makan mereka, dan segera memasuki kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unknow Place…**

Seorang lelaki duduk di atas singgah sananya dengan sebuah seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya. Seringai itu muncul, ketika target yang ia inginkan muncul pada bola Kristal yang menampilkan sesuatu yang sedang ia incar. (Bola Kristal disini seperti.. bola-bola yang dipakai untuk meramal ^-^V)

"**Aku tugaskan kalian! Untuk memata-matai mereka dan buat mereka agar ikut bersama kita! Mengerti?!" **suara tegas nan berat itu, menggelegar di ruangan yang luas nan sunyi itu.

"Ha'i!" balas beberapa orang yang berada dihadapannya, yang menggunakan topeng dan baju Anbu. Mereka pun langsung pergi dari hadapan lelaki itu

'_**Akhirnya semuanya beres'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di pohon sakura yang besar, terlihat beberapa orang berpakain anbu. Dari gerak-geriknya, dia sepertinya sedang memperhatikan sebuah gedung sekolah yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Konoha High School nee? Jadi mereka semua sekolah disana ya?" ujar salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya sedang menyeringai dari balik topeng anbunya.

"Dari data yang kudapat, mereka semua memang sekolah disana. Dan kita juga harus berhati-hati, salah satu dari mereka juga sangat cerdik dan juga… mereka semua adalah ninja rank-S" balas salah satu dari mereka, sambil memeganga beberapa kertas yang berada di tangannya.

"Kita tidak ada waktu sekarang, cepat lakukan perintah!"

"Ha'i!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha High School…**

Di koridor sekolah, terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek hitam, serta kulit putih dan tinggi badan yang bisa dibilang lebih tinggi dari perempuan seumurannya.

Gadis itu terlalu terburu-buru, sehingga ia tidak lihat ada gadis lain yang juga datang dari arah berlawanan. Dan…

…**Bruk!...**

Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari lagi.

"Ugh!"

"Akh!"

Keduanya merintih sakit. Bagian bokong adalah bagian pertama yang mencium lantai yang mengkilat itu.

Tanpa menolong atau mengucapkan kata maaf, gadis berambut hitam tadi segera berdiri dan berlari terburu-buru lagi. Dan dapat kita lihat, gadis yang ditubruk tadi memasang wajah masam.

"Huh! Dasar tidak tahu diri!" dengan kesal, gadis tadi langsung membersihkan roknya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Teng… Tong… Teng… Tong…<strong>

Bel telah berbunyi dengan lantang dan kerasnya, mengingatkan para murid untuk memasuki kelas. Lapangan dan koridor sekolah yang tadinya penuh para murid-murid kini menjadi kosong dan sepi. Perlahan wali kelas memasuki kelas murid didiknya masing-masing.

Terlihat di koridor kelas XII seorang guru tengah berjalan, di belangkangnya diikuti seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek dan kulit putih, serta badan yang tinggi. Mereka pun akhirnya memasuki sebuah kelas dengan tulisan diatasnya '12-C'

**Krieek…**

Pintu di buka, dan tampaklah kelas yang rapi, dan mungkin agak 'sedikit' berantakan.

Sensei tadi pun masuk diikuti oleh gadis berambut hitam tadi, lalu meletakan beberapa buku diatas mejanya "Ohayou minna-san" sapanya kepada murid-murid dengan semangat

"Ohayou sensei" balas para murid dengan malas, lesu dan tidak bergairah.

"Hm… sepertinya hari ini semangat semua nee? nah hari ini kita mempunyai seorang teman baru. Dia adalah gadis yang cantik" ujar Kakashi sambil melihat mesum kearah gadis yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Nona muda, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" gadis tadi pun memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas dengan singkat.

"Kurotsuchi! Yoroshiku"

Ya, perkenalan yang terlalu pendek, singkat dan tidak jelas. Bahkan para murid sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Hm… bisa diulangi?"

Gadis yang bernama Kurotsuchi tadi menghela nafas panjang. "Watashiwa Kurotsuchi. Yoroshiku nee!"

Kakashi yang melihat perubahan pada Kurotsuchi pun langsung menyuruhnya duduk. "Oke, kau bisa duduk dibelakang… ah! Dibelakang Itachi. Itachi tolong angkat tanganmu"

Itachi pun mengangkat tangannya. Kurotsuchi yang melihat itu langsung saja menuju kursi belakang Itachi itu.

"Baiklah murid-murid, mungkin hanya itu saja. Dan ya… pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, sampai nanti" setelah itu, Kakashi pun keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan kelas yang mulai ribut dan bising.

* * *

><p>Bel penyelamat sudah berdering sejak tadi. Layaknya sebuah rutinitas, setelah medengar bel 'penyelamat' tadi para siswa langsung menuruni tangga menuju kanti. Dan dapat kita lihat, kumpulan makhluk gaje aka Akatsuki juga menuruni tangga.<p>

Saat menuruni tangga tanpa sengaja –atau mungkin sengaja- Sasori menginjak kaki Deidara yang kebetulan berada disampingnya "Hey! Danna jangan injak kakiku un!" wajar saja Sasori tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki Deidara, karena sekarang mereka tengah berdesajan di tangga. Dapat kita perhatikan, beberapa siswa juga tanpa sengaja –atau mungkin sangat disengaja- menginjak kaki teman yang berada di samping, di depan, bahkan dibelakangnya.

Ckckck.

Akhirnya, dengan keringat dan perjuangan, mereka sampai di kantin sekolah. "Hah~ Akhirnya bisa menghirup udara segar" Hidan yang dari tadi kepalanya diapit oleh ketiaknya Kakuzu, langsung saja menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya. Tak lupa ia sujud syukur karna Dewa Jashin menyelamatkannya dari ketiak Kakuzu yang baunya minta ampun.

Segeralah mereka bergegas mencari tempat duduk yang strategis bagi mereka. Tak jauh dari mereka duduk, gadis berambut hitam aka Kurotsuchi duduk seorang diri.

"Eh… itu kan si.. Kuro.. eh Kusch.. eh Ku-" Deidara terus mengingat nama gadis itu, padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu Kurotsuchi memperkenalkan diri, dia sudah lupa nama.

Sasori memutar kedua bola matanya bosan "Kurotsuchi!"

"Eh! Iya itu maksudku! Dia seperti menghindari ber-komunikasi dengan kita un!"

"Hm.. sepertinya" balas Zetsu, sambil memperhatikan Kurotsuchi.

Sementara Kurotsuchi, ia hanya diam sambil sesekali memakan onigiri didepannya. Aura yang muncul dari tubuh gadis itu sangat kelam dan gelap, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan merinding disko, bahkan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Deidara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kurotsuchi, terkena efek sampingnya(?). Buktinya, sekarang dia merinding sendiri. saking ketakutannya, tanpa sadar dia memeluk Sasori yang berada disampingnya "Hii… Danna serem banget un!"

Sasori yang dipeluk oleh sang uke hanya memutar kedua bola mata hazelnnya bosan. "Dei… lepaskan aku! apa kau tidak lihat tatapan para fujoshi dan fudanshi itu!" Sasori berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut Deidara yang menempel(?) ditubuhnya dengan kasar.

Sementara anggota yang lain sudah duduk di bangku, bahkan zetsu saja sudah memakan Ramen 2 porsi. "DEI LEPASKAN!" dengan semangat(?) 45 Sasori berhasil melepaskan Deidara dari tubuhnya. Dengan kasar, Sasori mendorong tubuh Deidara kebelakang. Alhasil, Deidara sekarang kejengkang kebelakang.

Segeralah Sasori duduk dan memesan makanan. Untuk beberapa saat, suasana kantin sangat hening. Hingga suara itachi memecahka keheningan yang tercipta di antara merek itu. "Aku rasa… ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu…"

Hidan langsung menautkan alisnnya bingung "Aneh…? Aneh… bagaimana?"

Itachi memberhentikan aksi makannya. "Dia seperti… dikendalikan…" sedikit meminum air, Itachi melanjutkan pembicaraannya tadi. "Kalian tahu?... sedar tadi ia hanya diam tanpa bersuara. Beberapa gadis seperti Temari, Tayuya dan Karin ingin berkenalan dan sedikit berkomunikasi dengannya, namun… ia hanya diam dan menghindar"

"Sepertinya ia menyembunyika sesuatu un!" semua mengangguk setuju.

…

…

Eh… sebentar? 'Un'… 'Un'… 'Un…'? sejak kapan pengguna bom itu berada disana?!

"D… Dei ? sejak kapan kau disana!?" Kisame terkejut melihat penampakan sadako rambut kuning disampingnya ini. Siapa yang terkejut coba? Tadi dia dilempar Sasori entah kemana, sekarang kenapa malah kesini? Apa jangang-jangan dia belajar jurus teleport dari Minato?

"Sejak Author gila ini menulis dialogku! Ya sejak tadi lah ! un"

"Tapi… apa yang Itachi katakan memang benar, dia… seperti dikendalikan un" Raut wajah serius kembali tampak di wajah Deidara. Bukan hanya Deidara saja, semua Akatsuk –kecuali Konan- memasang wajah serius.

Mereka terlalu serius, hingga tidak menyadari 3 menit lagi bel 'maut' berbunyi. Konan hanya memutar bola matanya "Hey hey! Dari pada kalian pikirkan itu, lebih baik makan saja dulu. 3 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

Akatsuki –minus Konan- melototkan kedua matanya. "UAPAH! (un)" dengan kecepatan dan keberingasan mereka dapat menyelesaikan makan itu dalam waktu 1 menit.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknow place…<strong>

Disebuah gedung tua dan angker, beberapa orang tengah berkumpul disana. Dari raut wajahnya, dapat kita tebak kalau mereka sekarang dalam masalah serius.

**BRAK!**

Salah satu dari mereka menghantam meja malang itu. Pria tadi langsung melotot kearah beberapa orang didepannya

**"BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN DIKALAHKAN OLEH PASUKAN ITU?!" **

"Kami sangat menyesal! Maaf kan kami tuan… pada saat itu, ketika kami hendak beraksi… beberapa orang yang mengenakan pakaian anbu saat itu langsung menyerang kami dari belakang. Saat itu.. kami benar-benar lengah…" jelas pemuda yang berada tepat didepan pria tadi.

"**Gah! Aku tidak mau tau! Kalian harus mendapatkan mereka!"**

"Ha'i!"

* * *

><p>"Hey! Kurotsuchi tunggu!"<p>

"…"

"Hey! Tunggu!"

"…"

"Oy! Tiang bendera!"

**Ctak!**

Habis sudah kesabaran gadis berambut hitam itu. urat kesabarannya sudah putus menghadapi menuda yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"Akhirnya berhenti jug—BUAGH!" tanpa belas kasihan, kurotsuchi langsung menghantam pemuda itu.

"Arg! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku tiang listrik baka!"

Hidan langsung mengusap kepalanya yang berasap. "Ugh! Ta-tapi setidaknya dengarkan aku!"

"Tanya apa?" balas Kurotsuchi dingin.

Dengan hati-hati, Hidan bertanya "A.. apa kau.. utusan Madara?"

**Deg!**

_**Wush~**_

Seketika itu juga, angin berhembus dengan pelan. Membuat Susana yang tadinya normal menjadi mencekam. Kurotsuchi pun menundukan kepalanya dan membalikan badannya dari hidan.

Dengan gugup, Kurotsuchi membuka suara "A.. Apa yang kau katakan? Mad- Madara? Utusan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti"

"JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU! Nyawaku…. Dan nyawa teman-temanku sedang terancam sekarang…"

**Jglerrr…**

Langit yang tadinya sedikit cerah, kini menjadi mendung dan gelap. Kurotsuchi langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Hidan yang sudah benar-benar emosi. "A.. aku.. hah~ sepertinya tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi ya…"

"Aku… adalah utusan dari…. AAH!" tubuh Kurotsuchi terhempas kebelakang, padahal ia belum selesai menjelaskannya pada Hidan.

Terlihat dibelakang Hidan ada seorang gadis berambut merah. Sepertinya dia yang menyerang Kurotsuchi menggunakan jurusnya. "Jangan percaya dengannya Hidan! Dia adalah utusan madara!"

Kurotsuchi berusaha bangkit dan melihat siapa yang menyerangnya tadi. Seketika matanya membulat besar "Grr… KAU! Mau apa kau kesini! HIDAN! Cepat pergi dari sini! Dia adalah Tayuya, utusan Madara yang sebenarnya! Dia kesini mengincarmu Hidan! Cepat pergi!"

Hidan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengacak rambutnya bingung "Arg! Aku benar-benar bingung! Siapa yang utusan Madara!"

Sementara Tayuya, dia tengah menyeringai. _'Yang satunya sudah kulumpuhkan… dan yang satunya lagi sedang lengah… hm.. kesempatan yang jarang nee…" _dalam sekejap Tayuya langsug menghilang dari hadapan Kurotsuchi dan Hidan.

"Eh…? Di mana gadis berambut merah tadi?"

"Disini!" tepat dibelakang Hidan, Tayuya tengah mengarahkan Kunainya ke leher Hidan. "Aku Tayuya… utusan … Madara-sama!"

**Deg!**

Bagai tersengat arus listrik, Hidan sekarang hanya bisa diam layaknya patung lilin. Jika tidak ada yang menolongnya sekarang, maka dia akan menjadi anak buah Madara. _'Oh… jashin.. selamatkan hambamu yang alim ini…'_

**Jgler!**

**ZRESSH!**

Dan seketika itu pula, hujan yang deras menghantam bumi. "Lepaskan dia, Tayuya!" teriak Kurotsuchi di tengah lebatnya hujan.

Tayuya langsung membalas "Heh? Apa katamu? **Melepaskannya? **HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Tayuya meremehkan. Kunai yang ia pegang semakin didekatkan ke leher Hidan, menyebabakan sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari sana. Sementara Hidan hanya dapat menahan perih.

Tayuya pun menghentikan tawanya, digantikan wajah datar dan dinginnya."Aku… Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Melepaskan. Mangsaku!"

**Crrk…**

"Ugh.." Tayuya kembali menancapkan kunainnya, darah segar kembali turun di leher Hidan. Dan dapat kita pastikan, Hidan sekarang tengah mati-matian menahan sakit.

"Hm… sepertinya aku harus pergi… Sayonara Kurotsuchi-san!"

**Poof!**

Dan seketika, mereka hilang dalam kepulan asap. Meninggalkan Kurotsuchi yang di guyur oleh lebatnya Hujan. Tak lama dari hilangnya Hidan, anggota Akatsuki datang.

Itachi langsung menghampiri Kurotsuchi "Tadi aku mendengar keributan disini… Kurotsuchi dapat kau jelaskan ada apa?" Kurotsuchi hanya menggeleng lemah saat ditanya. Dia sekarang hanya butuh istirahat.

Kini giliran Tobi yang bertanya "Dimana Hidan-senpai? Bukankah tadi Hidan-senpai bersama Kurotsuchi-chan-senpai?" semua mata sekarang tertuju kepada Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi yang merasa terpojok hanya diam dan menunduk.

Kemudian, tanpa sengaja Sasori menginjak 'sesuatu' yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi baginya. "Eh? Bukankah… ini kalung Hidan…" dan disaat yang bersamaan, Sasori juga melihat sedikit darah di kalung itu. "…dan.. apa ini.. darah Hidan..?"

'_Hm… aku punya firasat buruk setelah ini…' _Kurotsuchi sekarang sudah sangat terpojok. Dia tetap menunduk dan tidak ingin mengangkat kepalanya keatas.

.

.

.

.

"… Apa kau.. telah membunuh Hidan… atau..

…..

Kau.. utusan Madara yang menginginkan kami…?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hwaaaaa! Akhirnya kelar juga nih fanfic. Hehehe gomen nee yang udah nunggu lama, calpa baru bisa update sekarang. Nah ini remake dari fic sebelumnya ya^^. Ini calpa ngerjainnya buru-buru, jadi kalau jelek dan banyak typo… calpa bener-bener minta maaf minna! Hontouni gomenasai~… oh iya, yang mau review monggo, dipersilahkan… kritik dan saran juga calpa terima kok! ^^**

**Arigatou^^**


End file.
